The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus with a short-range wireless communication (NFC) antenna.
In recent years, image forming apparatuses have been proposed that are capable of performing image formation by receiving operations or image data for printing from portable terminals such as smartphone or tablet terminals using short-range wireless communication. Such image forming apparatuses have an antenna for short-range wireless communication.
In short-range wireless communication, the communication distance between a portable terminal and an antenna is short, so investigating the antenna arrangement in an image forming apparatus is difficult. In typical technology, providing an antenna in a position where it is possible to see the antenna from the upper side of the top surface of a cover is proposed.